reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Apache
The Apache is finest American combat helicopter, despite being in service for nearly sixty years. For its great proves of its combat abilities it is still in service of two major factions, armed to fight with any threat, from infantry to aerial targets. The factions using the services of the Apache are: * Company of Liberty - Two variants of the helicopter * United States Task Forces - Specially-designed variant with advanced weaponry * Allied Nations - Similar configuration to the Company variant Company of Liberty "Target in sight." - Apache Gunship pilot - The good old AH-64 Apache Gunship, a finest helicopter first built as a prototype during the 70's and then entered the combat during the early 80's as an Airborne Combat Gunship. During the late 2020's, the United States Army used the helicopter to assist their RAH-66 Comanche brothers in combats in the first and second Eurasian conflicts, though many were used for pursuing hostiles on the ground. The United States aviation company known as Boeing received an order of over 300 Apaches to the Company of Liberty to utilise them in their war against the Global Liberation Army, many delivered Apaches were given make-overs such as black painting. The helicopters recieved shockwave rocket pods and also additional rockets for its rocket attack for anit-aircraft and anti-ground purposes. Fielding AH-64 Apache Gunships Many US soldiers believed that the Apache Gunship works well when in pairs or groups of 3 when assigned to escort any UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters for transport, medical evacuation duty and also they are capable of destroying hostiles with its chain guns and tank rockets when it comes to taking on ground threats. Curious enough, Company of Liberty pilots can sometimes utilise anti-air missiles against other helicopters and planes (if they are lucky) to knock them out of their path on escort duty or on their patrol runs. Allthough it is hi-tech weaponry, the Apache is still a good helicopter to field. Even it is expensive, it does have a monstrous amount of weaponry to utilise. Pre-Shockwave Rocket Pods and Post-Shockwave Rocket Pods The United States of America back then utilised standard rocket pods to use against groups of enemy units, just like their Comanche brothers. But when the Company of Liberty were involved in retaking Eurasia from the Global Liberation Army, they order the Apache Gunships from Boeing with standard weapons, including the helicopter's rocket pods, but without the rockets included. The Company ordered for a set of powerful Shockwave rockets, codename Earth-Shakers. They were planning to utilise Green Napalm Pod Rockets, but due to popularity of Shockwave based weapons, Earth-Shakers were issued to the gunships as they arrived fresh out of America. Bishop Apache "Further Royalty ensured." - Bishop Apache pilot - First built in 2019 for the United States army to use, they are more likely to be a limited edition version of the Apache Gunship in the world. There are only 50 models of the powerful Apache Gunship ever built; armed with Gattling Cannons, more Anti-Aircraft Missiles than the normal counterpart and Green Napalm Rocket Pods. There are 40 of the Bishop Apache in active service in the Company of Liberty, Ten Bishop Apaches are in active homeland protection service in the United States; tasked to protect the Pentagon and the Whitehouse in Washington D.C. with Stealth Generators and Laser Projectors to cut up enemy vehicles. After 2026, whilst the special helicopter was being built, 40 Bishop Apaches were built for the Company of Liberty and instantly placed into service. There are 25 Bishop Apaches in active protection and escort service for Command Flagship ANCS Gallardo; the other 15 helicopters were sent into service patrolling Company controlled areas across the world, supressing terrorists in their hiding places and serving justice. USTF Special Forces Apache "Operation Underway" - American Apache Pilot - In the United States, the army's task force reservists utilized AH-64 Apache Gunships for use in combat if no Comanche helicopters are available. These versions of the Apache Gunships boast advanced anti-aircraft missiles & reinforced armor plating, similar ones utilized on many ground vehicles. The Apache whilst being retrofitted has a more stable engine, additional armor plating and advanced missiles for its use specially in the United States' Special Forces sector, which can take on enemy vehicles and aircraft, depending on what type of target they require to use for, has took their role and space. Allied Nations "Frequency all operational" - AN Apache pilot - Whilst being active for a long since their 1970-1980's debute into the United States Army, the Allied Nations used several AH-64 Apache Gunships during several battles starting up from the Cold War and currently in service throughout times, they served as vital gunships before the Company of Liberty started up. They served for the AN's airborne fleets during the War in Afghanistan and even during the course of the First Eurasian Conflict assisting the United States and Chinese Forces. Going through the same treatment as the Company of Liberty's standard issue variants of the gunships during the Second Eurasian Conflict with the latest moves and advancements in technology, the Allied Nations' versions of the helicopter recieved some minor modifications to their fleet with agreements with Company and USA forces. Behind the Scenes *The AH-64 Apache is inspired by its real-life counterpart with some modifications to its weapons, the Apache Gunship is in-game along with many of its weapons. *Model has been modeled originally by Westwood, Zeke Dlyoung modified and skinned it for C&C Generals Reborn mod, with modifications by SmasherJackson. :*The USA's version will have a pair of laser projectors.﻿ *There are some other weapons which are currently awaiting to be coded in-game. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin